La nuit des marauders
by Lilooh
Summary: Les marauders entrent en sixième année et moi, Leilah Spei, je vais veiller sur leur nuit. Mais de qui vais-je réellement les protéger?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>

Seule, appuyée sur le mur opposé, j'observais la tête d'un sanglier se balancer sinistrement sur une enseigne. J'entendis enfin une horloge sonnait annonçant l'heure fatidique et me décidai à bouger. Je poussai la porte de l'auberge, que j'observais depuis un bon quart d'heure, et entrai. La salle qui me fit face était d'une propreté douteuse, ainsi que les clients présents et le tavernier. Vérifiant que ma capuche était toujours bien en place, je m'avançais et lançais au tavernier :

« J'ai un rendez-vous. »

Sans interrompre son activité, ce dernier répondit :

« Première étage, troisième porte »

Je montai doucement les escaliers, frappai à la porte et sans attendre de réponse entrai. La pièce était sombre, seulement éclairée par un bougie. Mon « Rendez-vous » était assis dans un fauteuil à l'aspect confortable. Il en sortit un du néant d'un geste et m'invita à m'y asseoir. Je pris place, rabattis ma capuche sur les épaules, et l'observai. Il supporta mon inspection silencieuse sans ciller. Une fois finis, je brisai enfin le silence.

« Bonjour Albus. On a besoin de moi ?

-Oui, bonjour Leilah. Tu n'as pas changé depuis le temps...

- Ah... ah...ah... Je suis « morte » de rire... Bon que me veux-tu ? »

Mon ton était volontairement dédaigneux. J'avais faim, et j'étais toujours peu incline à l'humour subtil dans ces moments là.

« Es-tu au courant des dernières nouvelles du monde sorciers ? me demanda-t-il sans se démonter.

- Continue. Les humains ont toujours des problèmes. Je ne sais pas duquel tu parles, l'ami. »

Il esquissa un sourire, fixant un point à quelques millimètres au dessus de mes yeux.

« Te souviens-tu de Tom Jedusor ? »

Un regain d'intérêt me frappa et j'eus un léger mouvement vers l'avant, qui ne lui échappa pas. Décidant de ne pas cacher ma curiosité et sentant arriver le pourquoi de cette rencontre je continuai :

« Celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort ? Oui. Il recrute parmi les vamp' et les loups.

-Oui, c'est celui-là même. Et j'aimerai que cette année tu soit à Poudlard pour ça. »

J'eus un petit reniflement dédaigneux et me renfonçais dans mon siège, vrillant mes yeux aux siens.

« Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas me mêler des affaires des mortels, surtout quand je suis censée être définitivement morte aux yeux des tiens... »

* * *

><p><strong>Des remarques? Des suggestions? Toutes critiques est bonne à prendre^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**La nuit des marauders.**

**Disclaimer**: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

J'avais pris le compartiment le plus reculé du train, espérant qu'aucun inconscient ne viendrait. Appuyée à la fenêtre, le sac sous les jambes, j'étendis celles-ci sur le rebord de la fenêtre, rabaissa mon chapeau de cow-boy sur les yeux – chapeau d'origine! – et essayai de me détendre. Je savais que ma position serait vu comme décontracté et surtout « m'as-tu vu » mais je m'en fichais un peu, et puis j'espérais toujours que personne ne viendrait. Mes espoirs furent vite réduit à néant. A peine le train en marche, la porte de mon compartiment fut tiré et trois jeunes humains mâles entrèrent.

« Euh bonjour, les autres compartiments sont pleins alors on vient ici. »

N'étant pas une question, je décidai de ne pas répondre et feignis le sommeil.

« Laisse tomber Patmol, elle dort!

-C'est qui ? Tu la connais ? Demanda le premier.

-Nan, j'vois pas. Et toi Queudver ?

-Elle me dit rien... C'est peu être une nouvelle élève ?

-Mouai... on verra bien. »

Je les sentis qui prenait place autour de moi. Je souris sous le chapeau. Moi ? Une élève ? Bon ok, je pouvais passer pour une fille de leur âge... Mais ce n'était pas exactement ce pourquoi Dumbledore m'avait demandée de venir. Je repensais à notre entretien d'il y a deux nuits. Le vieux fou avait réussi à me convaincre de venir à Poudlard. « Tu es morte depuis une vingtaine d'année et personne ne sait à quoi tu ressembles. » Et j'avais bêtement accepter son offre. « tu seras payée », comme si j'avais besoin d'argent. « Et tu sortiras un peu de ta retraite », qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui faire croire que j'en avais envie ? Bon, il est vrai que le simple fait d'avoir répondu à se demande prouvait que je m'ennuyais sec à me cacher des sorciers. J'avais alors argué la prudence et la discrétion. « Depuis quand es-tu prudente et discrète? » Un- Zéro. Mais et la prudence pour tes élèves ? « Tu es assez vieille pour savoir te contrôler non? » Peut-être bien, peut-être pas. Les vampires ne sont pas tables et il le savait très bien ! Mon âge n'y changerait rien, je pouvais craquer, ça m'était déjà arrivé. Et qui s'occuperait des dégâts sur ma conscience ? Mais Dumbledore avait une confiance – un rien trop grande – en mes capacités. Grand bien lui fasse. Et pourtant, j'avais finis par accepter, malgré le danger que j'allais représenter, et l'aimant à problème que j'étais. « Tu attires peut être les problèmes, mais tu as appris à les résoudre! »

Je revins à la réalité par une dame d'une trentaine d'année poussant un chariot demanda :

« Vous voulez quelque chose? »

J'entendis les trois jeunes s'affairer et prendre des sucreries. Moi aussi j'avais un peu faim et décidai de prendre quelques douceurs sucrés. Qui a dit que les vampires ne mangeaient pas comme les humains ? C'est juste qu'on a à pas le besoin vital...

« Je prendrais bien un petit quelque chose , dis-je en me levant. »

Je pris rapidement un peu d'argent, achetai des chocogrenouilles un paquet de Ballongommes du Bullard et un autre de Fondants du Chaudron. Oui, j'avais vraiment envi de sucre. Une fois fait, la vendeuse partit et je me rassis dans ma position initiale, les sucreries sur les jambes. Je détaillai les jeunes gens du coin de l'œil. Celui à coté de moi était plutôt petit et grassouillet avec de fins cheveux blonds. Il avait l'air plutôt empoté et en plus il me regardait comme si j'étais un troll à trois têtes. Le deuxième garçon, qui était assis en face de moi avait les cheveux noirs, très ébouriffés, et de jolis yeux noisettes sous une paire de lunettes rondes. Il avait l'air plutôt bien bâti. Enfin, le troisième avait les cheveux bruns mi-longs, et des yeux gris magnifiques. Son apparence avait quelque chose d'aristocratique et hautain.

« Salut, moi c'est James, me dit les yeux noisettes. T'es nouvelles ici ?

-Pas vraiment non...

-Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vu. Mes amis non plus d'ailleurs. N'est ce pas ?

-Je n'ai pas souvenir c'est vrai, acquiesça l'aristocrate.

-Je n'ai pas dis que c'était ressent les jeunes, répondis je dans un sourire. »

Je les laissai cogiter pendant que je finissais les Fondants. Dumbledore n'avait jamais dit qu'il fallait que je cache ma condition. J'étais en effet déjà venu à Poudlard il y à plusieurs années, en temps qu'élève, du temps où Minerva McGonagall, Tom Jedusor et Rubeus Hagrid étaient à Poudlard. J'avais d'ailleurs étais dans la classe de Minerva, brillante sorcière et talentueuse attrapeuse. Je me demande comment elle allait réagir face à moi. Dumbledore m'avait dis avoir toute confiance en elle, et m'avait demandée l'autorisation de la mettre dans la confidence me concernant. J'avais accepter, avec réticence, mais j'avais accepté. Comme beaucoup trop de choses peut être...

« Mais tu es une élève ? me requestionna le dit James.

- Ah ! La question à mille gallions !

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

-Si je vous le dis maintenant, je gâcherais et la surprise, et le bonheur du dirlo de vous l'annoncer.

-T'as pas l'air assez vieille pour être autre chose qu'une élève, déclara le petit rondouillard.

-Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, récitai-je dans ton morne. »

Cette citation était rentrée en moi douloureusement, avec la perte de proche et quelques cicatrices. J'avais peut être l'apparence d'une jeune fille de 17, 18 ans – bien qu'ayant été transformé à 21 ans, mais j'ai toujours fait plus jeune que mon âge – mais j'étais née avant Jésus Christ, j'avais connu l'Ancien Empire Égyptien dans mes premières années de vampires, soit vers 3000 av. J-C. Je vous laisse faire le calcul de mon âge exacte, rien que d'y penser, je me sens vieille...

« Il t'arrive de parler sans détour ? grogna l'aristocrate.

-Héhé, habitude de vieux que veux-tu.

-Bon alors t'es élève ou pas ? demandèrent, synchrone, James et son acolyte aux beaux yeux. »

Je les regardai fixement quelques secondes puis, tout en me calant encore plus profondément dans mon siège, rabaissé mon chapeau sur les yeux et grognais un « Non ».

« Quelle politesse !

-La politesse, l'ami, serait d'arrêter de me poser des questions quand tu remarques que je ne veux pas y répondre, dis-je. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser récupérer ma nuit, je vous en serez gré, vous aurez vos réponses à Poudlard, en même temps que les autres. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je fermai mes oreilles à leurs paroles et plongeai dans un demi-sommeil.

* * *

><p>Des remarques, suggestions, critiques?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

A l'arrivé du train à la gare de Prè-au-Lard, j'avais déjà faussé compagnie aux trois garçons, depuis quelques minutes et étais déjà au château, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. J'étais en train de faire un brin de toilette et de mettre une tenue plus convenable et plus sorcière, derrière un paravent, tandis qu'il m'expliquait le déroulement de la soirée.

« Tu viendras avec moi et après le dîner, je te présenterai aux élèves. Le corps professoral sait déjà tes fonctions, mais je n'en ai pas dis plus, sauf à Minerva. Tu es d'accord ? Tu pourras faire une première patrouille cette nuit pour repérer les lieux.

-Albus, je connais les lieux, je suis déjà venu ici du temps des fondateurs.

-Oui, mais les choses changent. D'ailleurs tu as l'appartement que tu avais déjà de leur temps.

-Au Quatrième étage ? Derrière le tableau des jeunes filles qui se baignent ?

-Oui, lui même. Le mot de passe est « retour au source ».

-Ah la bonne blague ! C'est toi qui l'a choisit j'imagine ? »

Je ponctuais ma phrase par ma sortie.

« Alors, comment tu me trouves ? Assez sorcière ?

-Eh bien... Oui! Je pense que la gente masculine sera ravie.

-Ça, c'est parce que ma peau est cachée... »

En effet, seule la peau de mon visage était visible. Mes jambes étaient cachées par un pantalon en cuir de dragon rouge, mon buste et mon cou par ma robe de sorcière rouge également, boutonné jusqu'en haut et finissant en cape, mes mains par de fins gants en peau de dragon. Sous ma robe, on voyait la chemise blanche que j'avais rentré dans mon pantalon. Au pied, j'avais des bottes à talons noires, toujours en cuir de dragon. Grâce à elle, je devais atteindre les un mètre soixante. Eh oui! je suis petite.

« Albus, mes sourcils sont teints comme il faut ?

-Oui, roux à souhait. »

Je poussai un soupir théâtrale. Pour me faire un peu moins vite repérer, Albus m'avait suggérée de me teindre les cheveux et, pour faire bonne mesure, les sourcils. Passer de noirs à roux, ça change le visage. Je lui avait bien dit que c'était inutile, que j'allais me faire repérer très vite car la discrétion quand j'étais en action, ce n'était pas mon fort. Mais il avait insisté, et j'avais plié. Ça n'allait pas me tuer!

« Eh bien, maintenant l'ami, tu vas sortir ta baguette, et avec un joli tour de passe passe, tu vas me raccourcir le nez et faire gonfler mes pommettes. Tu en es capable ?

-Bien sur. Il faudra que tu viennes me voir tout les deux jours pour que je garde le sortilège intact. »

Ce faisant, il raccourcit mon nez, qui avait naturellement une dimension respectable, et fit ressortir mes pommettes. Je me regardai dans un miroir pour voir le résultat. D'un coup de baguette, je tressai mes cheveux. Bien. Je n'était certes pas méconnaissable, mais au moins je n'avais pas le physique qui était le mien dans les livres. Eh oui, je suis connue pour des actes, plus ou moins abominables, plus ou moins réels, et plus ou moins de mon fait.

« Albus, tu crois que je dois changer la couleur de mes yeux ? Les moldus ont inventé, il y a quelques années, des lentilles pour la vue. Et certaines peuvent changer la couleur des yeux.

-Je pense que ça ira. Mais si tu veux...

-Je ne suis pas un modèle de prudence, alors... Et puis, ces lentilles sont désagréable pour les vampires. On les sent et on les voit...

-Dans ce cas, ne les mets pas. Il prit une grande inspiration. Mademoiselle est-elle prête ? Il faut nous hâter pour ne pas rater l'arrivée des élèves. »

Je lui fis une grimace, prit un chapeau mou pointu rouge foncé, le plaçai de biais sur ma tête, pris le bras qu'il me tendait et le suivit à travers mon ancien foyer, il y a de ça un millénaire.

« Les femmes, quelques soit leur race, sont tellement longue quand il s'agit de s'habiller ! Dit-il levant les yeux au ciel. Si nous n'arrivons pas en retard, ce sera un miracle !

Je fis un sourire sarcastique.

-C'est toi qui a tenu à ce que je sois ici. Et toi également qui à a insister pour que je soit présentable. J'ai suivis tes instructions à la lettre.

Il eu un de ses sourires en coin qui disait bien des choses.

-Comme si tu savais écouter quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Tu es ici parce que tu avais décidé de sortir de ta retraite.

-Mince ! Je suis démasquée alors ! Flûte! »

Je me tus devant la porte menant à la grande salle par la salle des trophées. J'inspirais un grand coup et me tourné vers Dumbledore.

« J'ai l'air humaine ? Pas trop dangereuse ?

-Une parfaite jeune fille. Et tu as l'air aussi innocente qu'un Boursouflet.

Je le regardai d'un œil critique.

-Ton humour laisse à désirer, l'ami. Bon n'oublie pas, plus de Leilah mais une Lola.

-Non « Lola », tu as vraiment l'air inoffensive. Ton âge doit aider...

-Mouai. »

Sur cette note sceptique, Dumbledore poussa la porte, me fit galamment signe de passer et me suivit. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore tous arrivés. Dumbledore m'amena à mon siège, juste à gauche du sien. Il tira mon siège, attendit que je prenne place et s'assit à son tour. L'homme a ma gauche m'interpella tout de suite :

« Bonjour. Vous devez être Lola ? Dumbledore nous a beaucoup vanté vos mérites. Je me présente je suis Horace Slughorn, le professeur de potion. »

Il me tendit sa main potelée. Je la lui serrai, non sans réticence. Je n'aimais pas que l'on me force quand il était question de contact physique.

« Enchanté. Vous avez une bien jolie moustache.

Il avait un effet une moustache d'une taille effarante.

-Merci mademoiselle. La rumeur court que vous êtes une remarquable duelliste ? Il faudra nous montrer votre talent.

-Bien sur. Je ferai peut être une démonstration dans l'année. Je ne pratique pas le duel de sorcier dans les règles de l'art, mais je pourrai. »

Il parut vouloir me questionner plus avant, mais ce fut le moment que choisit Minerva pour entrer et laisser passer les premières années. Minerva expliqua le déroulement des événements qui allaient suivre. Le choixpeau chanta sa chanson, les élèves furent répartis et le banquet put enfin être servis. Pendant ce dernier, mon voisin fut absorbé par une conversation avec son deuxième voisin, qui s'avéra être le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je pus donc à loisir entendre les conversations des élèves se demandant qui étaient les nouvelles têtes à la table des professeurs, et si l'un était le nouveau prof de DCFM, qui était le deuxième ? L'heure de leurs réponses arriva.

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Après ce merveilleux festin, et avant que les bras de Morphée ne vous enveloppe, je vais vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs. Voici tout d'abord Arnendo Felictas, votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Celui-ci se leva et on l'applaudit poliment. Il avait l'air plutôt sévère avec son profil d'oiseau de proie, et ses longs cheveux noirs attaché en catogan.

-Bienvenu professeur Felictas. De plus, cette année nous accueillons Mademoiselle Lola, qui se chargera de vous dispenser des cours de duel. Cependant, ces cours ne seront dispensés qu'à partir de la cinquième année, les élèves en deçà de cette année n'ayant pas encore toutes les compétences magiques requises. Ce cours ne sera obligatoire que jusqu'en Décembre. Mademoiselle Lola vous expliquera elle-même tout çà pendant son cours. Mais Mademoiselle Lola a aussi accepté de veiller à la sécurité de l'école la nuit, en réponse à la montée d'un mage noir dans le monde. Je vous rappellerais donc que les sortis nocturnes sont interdites.

En disant cela, il se tourna vers les garçons avec qui j'avais partagé le compartiment dans le train. Ceux-ci regardèrent le directeur un sourire aux lèvres .

-Bien. Les présentations étant faites, je vous libère pour que vous puissiez être frais pour votre premier cours demain. Bonne nuit à tous. »

La fin de son discours se ponctua d'un raclement de bancs sur le sol, et d'un flot d'élèves sortant de la Grande Salle. Je décidai de faire comme eux et de rejoindre mes appartements. Je saluai rapidement Dumbledore et sorti de la salle par une porte derrière la table des professeurs.

Je montai au quatrième étage par des chemins dérobés dont je me souvenais. Il allait falloir que j'explore à nouveau ce château que j'avais vu naître. Cette perspective m'excitait, il était toujours en perpétuel changements, vivant, et je me demandais finalement ce qui avait changé. Dumbledore avait raison. Même les châteaux changent. J'arrivai enfin de le tableau des quatre jeunes filles se baignant dans une magnifique petite rivière.

« Retour au source »

Les jeunes filles arrêtèrent leurs jeux, me saluèrent et ouvrirent le passage sur un « Bon retour ». Les appartements n'avaient presque pas changés : toujours une cheminée, un canapé et des fauteuils rouges à l'aspect confortable, un bureau en bois et des teintes chaudes et accueillantes. La chambre était dans les mêmes tons, avec un immense lit à baldaquin et une fenêtre donnant sur le parc. La salle de bain adjacente était royale, avec un douche, un lavabo, et surtout une baignoire creusée digne d'une piscine. Je décidai de reporter ma toilette, enlevai ma robe et mes chaussures à talons, en mettait des plus confortables et plus pratiques pour courir, et décidai d'aller faire ce pourquoi j'allai être payé cette année, surveiller le parc. Je regardai la porte et la fenêtre, puis décidai que vu l'heure, personne ne me verrait. Je sautai donc par la fenêtre et allai patrouiller.


End file.
